The invention relates in particular to a method for authorizing the use of a motor vehicle which has at least one first and one second antenna, wherein the first antenna and the second antenna are spatially remote from one another. The motor vehicle is in particular a two-wheeled or four-wheeled motor vehicle.
In such known methods, it is desirable to further improve same against manipulations.
An object of the invention is in particular to provide a method for authorizing the use of a motor vehicle having improved protection against manipulations.
This object is achieved in particular by a method for authorizing the use of a motor vehicle having the features of the independent method claim. Advantageous refinements of the method according to the invention are the subject of the dependent method claims.
The method according to the invention is based on a method for authorizing the use of a motor vehicle, in particular a two-wheeled or four-wheeled motor vehicle, which has at least one first and one second antenna, wherein the first antenna and the second antenna are spatially remote from one another, by way of a portable identification transmitter that has an identification transmitter antenna.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.